


Трасти не даст соврать

by Klea_Strix



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, References dismemberment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Армейские будни и байки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трасти не даст соврать

В комнате дежурных пилотов сегодня было шумно. В эскадрилью прибыли новички, и кое-кто из старожилов принялся их воспитывать. Фред тихо раскладывал пасьянс и почти не прислушивался к беседе. Когда за дело брались Шустер и Брэдли, можно было не надеяться на серьёзный разговор. Но наступившая вдруг тишина насторожила.

— Это правда? — просил кто-то из новеньких, кажется Андерс.

— Разве же я буду врать? — со всей возможной искренностью ответил ему Брэдли. — Можешь поинтересоваться у Риклза, как он отрубил голову Энтони Д’Аквило винтом «Хэллкэта». Правда, потом лучше не садиться в самолёт, который он проверял. Так вот, шёл такой бедняга Энтони по неосвещённой ангарной палубе, шёл, никого не трогал. И тут неожиданный шум, и ему хрясь и отрезает голову, а тело продолжает стоять. Шум, крик, море крови. Долго искали голову, чтобы пришить, и хотя бы матери отправить в собранном виде. Так всё на палубе перерыли, еле нашли.

— И где?

— А она залетела прямо в кабину «девятнадцатого» и так и стояла там, глазела на весь ученный бардак.

— Это же мой самолёт, — воскликнул Хилл.

— Да, не так давно от крови окончательно отмыли. Будешь сидеть, принюхайся, запах крови с ацетоном ещё не выветрился.

— А нельзя его поменять? — осторожно поинтересовался Хилл.

— Нет, — отрезал Брэдли, — самолёты — дефицит, это лётчики — расходный материал.

— Да ладно, не дрейфь, — успокоил Шустер. — Ничего с тобой не случится, если не соваться на палубу, когда механики запускают моторы, а ещё при себе иметь красные очки. — И видя, что новички немного подуспокоились, продолжил: — Куда хуже оказаться в океане одному, раненому. Тогда шансов выжить практически нет. Сколько бы вас ни успокаивали, что вас обязательно подберет эсминец или подводная лодка, не верьте. Знаешь, сколько пилотов мы так потеряли? Вон, Трасти не даст соврать. Вылетел и пропал без вести, то ли сбили, то ли умер в океане без воды, без еды. А ещё есть япошки и акулы — и не знаешь, что страшнее.

— А много тут акул? — снова спросил доверчивый Андерс.

— О, друг мой, просто кишмя кишит. И все людоеды. На «Эссексе» служил такой энсин, Джон Риз. И, говорят, хороший парень был, танцор знатный. Выходил на площадку — все девушки его. Так вот, после одного из учебных боёв где-то не рассчитал он или заблудился, но, в общем, кончилось у него топливо, пришлось садиться на воду. Долго его искали, уже всякую надежду потеряли и тут видят с борта эсминца жилет вдалеке виднеется. Подошли ближе, уже обрадовались, что нашли лётчика, выловят и можно домой. Спустили шлюпку подошли поближе. И никак не поймут, что с Ризом не так, то ли без сознания, то ли мертв. Но раз нашли, нужно вернуть его на базу. Подхватили под мышки и ну тянуть. А тот словно сопротивляется. Ну, морячки поднажали, дёрнули посильнее и чуть сами за борт не свалились. Объели Риза снизу целиком до пояса, весь позвоночник наружу, да внутренности лохмотьями точат. А к остаткам прицеливается огромная белая акула. Морячки Риза буквально из пасти у неё выдрали.

— И что дальше? — голос Андерса был испуганным.

— А что дальше? Ну, Риза вытянули, акула, конечно, не обрадовалась, что её лишили законного обеда и как вдарит по дну шлюпки. Чудом не опрокинула. Ну, да ребята в шлюпке оказались из опытных, им не впервой с таким сталкиваться. Стрельнули пару раз по ней из ракетницы, та и уплыла не дообедав. А моряки постарались побыстрее оказаться на корабле. Мораль всего этого какая?

— Какая?

— Лучше мгновенно сдохнуть в бою, чем вот так вот, — подвёл итог Брэдли.

— Аминь, — согласился с ним Шустер. — А ещё в нашем деле многое решает случай, поэтому — что главное, чем должен обладать лётчик?

— Уметь хорошо летать?

— Быть храбрым?

— Ну, последнее не помешает, но главное — он должен быть везучим, как тысяча чертей. Вон, Трасти не даст соврать. А знаете, как приманить удачу? Я вам сейчас покажу одну вещь, если её всегда носить с собой, то с вами ничего плохого не случиться. Она, конечно, стоит денег, но вы же свои, а за своих мы горой. Так что продам со скидкой.

Фред про себя восхитился фантазии и коммерческой хватке Шустера и вернулся к своему пасьянсу, не мешая сослуживцам заниматься бизнесом. В конце концов, удача ещё никому не повредила.


End file.
